


Five Nights at Freddy's

by Mrphteven



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's (mrphteven timeline) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Novelization, POV Third Person, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrphteven/pseuds/Mrphteven
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would have been a joyful, happy and welcoming place, had it not been for the string of gruesome murders that tainted its history. Most say its over, the killer was caught, the horrors were at an end, but few believe otherwise, especially when, twenty years later, more disappearances begin to occur. And when teenage Timothy gets the night shift, he begins to uncover the deadly secrets of the restaurant's past that lead him to be part of a horrific story from which there is no escape.





	Five Nights at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and concepts belong to Scott Cawthon
> 
> Please not that this is an A.U., meaning characters, events and canons will differ from the main storyline. I am not trying to debunk or change theories, this is simply an alt. timeline with a slightly different story, you have been warned.

Nov. 12, 1987  
Music blared, lights flashed, colours everywhere, combined with the persistent chatter and cheering of the many, many children made Cassidy feel rather unwell.  
She had never done well at parties. She loved her friends and family very much, of course, but the loud noise and rowdy atmosphere made her queasy, and she’d never liked crowds to begin with.  
There wasn’t much escape. She sat in the main room of the restaurant, where the arcade, rides and characters happened to be. Her only options for leaving the room where a room opposite the stage, where the younger children were kept busy by a fox themed character, which would undoubtedly be much louder, or down a large hallway to the left of the stage, which led to the toilets and private party rooms, which she wasn’t allowed into anyway. It seemed she was well and truly stuck where she was.  
She was leant against the wall beside the large hallway, watching the large yellow carousel slowly revolve as children rode the animal shaped seats. Her vision panned to the crowd in the middle of the room, who were busy watching three anthropomorphic animals performing on stage.  
Cassidy sat and waited, wanting the party to be over. She wanted nothing more than to talk to the animals, play and interact with them, but she would much rather one to herself. She hated crowds, and was often overlooked in them anyway.  
As the show finished, the animals walked from the stage. That was the gimmick with this place. Normally the animals were restricted to their stages, but here they roamed the room and interacted directly with the kids. Cassidy wanted to talk to them, to play, to laugh, but she felt a little shy, especially with everyone else clammerring for the same thing.  
“What are you doing all alone?” said a voice. The voice was very animated and bouncy, the kind of voice a cartoon character would have, with a slight tinge of a british accent to it. Cassidy turned to see an animal she hadn’t seen here before; a golden yellow bunny.  
The bunny looked at her, his head tilted in seeming concern. He wore a bright purple bowtie atop two black buttons down his chest, despite not wearing a shirt. He had two, rounded yellow ears sticking up from the top of his head, and comical buck teeth in his mouth.  
“Aren’t you going to join in? I’m sure my friends have lots of fun activities for you,” he said.  
“What’s your name?” asked Cassidy. The rabbit puffed his chest, seemingly in pride.  
“You can call me Spring!” he said happily, “What about you?”  
“Cassidy,” she introduced herself.  
“Very nice to meet you, young Cassidy,” said Spring, taking an exaggerated bow. Cassidy laughed. She liked him.  
“So why are you all alone?” asked Spring. Cassidy shrugged.  
“I’m not good in crowds,” she said shyly, “I never like having lots of people around.”  
“Ah, I see,” said Spring, “But you should make friends, otherwise you’ll never like having people, and that wouldn’t be good when you grow up, would it?”  
“I guess,” said Cassidy.  
“Well, if it is bothering you, I’m sure there’s somewhere I can find for you to play quietly,” said Spring.  
“Well… I don’t want to stray too far,” said Cassidy, “I think I’ll stay here.”  
“I can’t have you feeling sad, oh no no,” said Spring, “I’m sure no one will mind, I’ll stay with you if you don’t want to be alone.”  
Cassidy hesitated, thinking hard. Her dad wouldn’t want her to stray too far, but on the other hand she really did want to do something that she could enjoy without feeling shy or overwhelmed. She eventually agreed, and Spring looked delighted.  
Spring began to lead her down the large hallway to where the party rooms where. Cassidy could hear the happy chatter and smell the aroma of freshly cooked pizza, but they moved right past them and toward a door just off the hallway.  
“If this a special area?” asked Cassidy.  
“Of sorts…” said Spring. He pushed open the door into an empty room. The walls here had no decorations, and were instead completely bland, the occasional black mark dotted around. Wires hung from the ceiling, and Cassidy thought she saw movement in a darkened area of the room.  
“Spring…” she said, becoming uncertain, “I think I’d like to go back.”  
Spring looked at her, concerned.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“I don’t like this room,” said Cassidy. Spring knelt down.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” said Spring, “You’re safe, you can trust me.”  
Cassidy continued to look scared, and Spring opened his arms for a hug. Cassidy hesitated, then moved toward him.  
They stayed for a second, but something seemed wrong. Spring’s grip was tightening.  
“Spring, can I go now,” said Cassidy. Spring said nothing.  
“Spring?!” she said, getting scared again.  
“Shhh…” said Spring, “Don’t be scared.”  
His voice had changed. No longer was it bouncy and animated, no more was it warm and friendly. Now, it was deep, husky and cold, his accent becoming much more prominent. Cassidy looked up at him, and only now did she realise that something was wrong with his eyes. They weren’t cartoon eyes like the other animals, they were real, they were human.  
Cassidy began to fight, trying to pull herself from Spring’s grip, but it was in vein. As she struggled, Spring reached behind him and picked something up from the ground, and slowly began to move it toward her. As she struggled, Spring covered her mouth, negating any attempt for her to call for help.  
“It’ll all be over soon…” said Spring in his deep voice. Whatever was in his hand was now behind her, she couldn’t see it. Then, something happened.  
A piercing jolt of pain seared from her back as Spring brought his arm closer with a sudden, swift movement. Her scream of agony was muffled by Spring’s paw, still locked around her mouth. Spring stared at her with his cold, deep blue eyes. Her vision began to fade, she could feel her heart pumping faster and faster. She felt dizzy, she felt sick, and after a while, she felt nothing at all as she seemed to drift away, feeling as if she had fallen asleep.  
Spring dropped Cassidy’s now limp body, extracting the scarlet blade of a knife from her back. It was done, the last one. He moved her body into the darkened area, being extra careful not to spill blood across the floor.  
What he did in the dark could not be seen, but soon, the empty husk that was Spring’s exoskeleton suit was thrown across the room, lying in pieces in the corner, and all that anyone would have seen as whomever it had been streaked from the room was the faint glimpse of a dark, deep purple business suit.

*--More coming 2019, stay tuned!--*


End file.
